¡¡¡FELICIDADES KIKU!
by Creppess
Summary: Estos personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Pareja: Giripan / Tema: Cumpleaños de Kiku. CIAOO volvemos a vernos ¿qué tal? espero que bien y si no, ya te estas poniendo bien o te pego (?) Este fic es larguillo (el R18 ocupa lo suyo), pero espero que lo disfrutes


Heracles Karpusi:

''_Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kiku…le gusta mucho mi casa… pero no se la puedo regalar… me regalo muchas cosas que me gustaron… pero…''_

− HEY! ¿qué haces ahí parado Heracles? ¿quieres una hamburguesa?

− Bueno… tengo… un… problemilla…

−HEY! HEY! HEY! NO TE PREOCUPES, I'M A HERO!

− ¿Tu…que…le…regalarías…a…tu…novia…?

− Pues…¡MUCHAS FLORES Y BOMBONES!

− ¿Y…si…fuera…un…hombre…?

− Ehh… ¡UN LIBRO DE COCINA!, ¡UN ESMOQUIN!, ¡Y OTRO RAMO DE FLORES! ¡HAHAHAHA!

− Ah…gracias…− Heracles se fue haciendo la croqueta, para huir más rápido de aquel rubio parlanchín. Acabó en unas runas cerca del mar. ''_Este tipo…de paisajes le gustan a Kiku…''_ el viento soplaba suavemente. De golpe Heracles escucho un extraño…¿sonigruito? Había un hombre montado en una escoba, gritaba/cantaba mientras corría, parecía un hámster blanco con un paro cardíaco. Heracles rara vez veía ALGO como eso AGITARSE de esa forma, así que hizo otra retirada a lo ninja.

Estuvo paseando durante un rato mientras iba saludando a los gatos que veía. Heracles rara vez caminaba (le cansaba mucho) así que los gatos le acompañaban por si le ocurría algo.

Se topó con un muchacho que cantaba mientras comía un tomate, estaba acariciando a un gato, y este le miraba con ojos tiernos. Aquel muchacho cantaba muy bien, rara vez se le podía ver con aquel rostro tranquilo.

− Buenas… Lovino…

El chico desafinó y dio un respingo, se escondió detrás del gato mientras gritaba (CHIGIIIIIIIII), al ver a Heracles volvió a sentarse mientras le maldecía a pleno pulmón.

− Lovino… tu… que… sabes… de… romances… ¿me… podrías… aconsejar…?

− Hombre, por fin asientas la cabeza. Pues, ligatela y dale una noche inolvidable.

− Pero… ¿y… si… fuera… un… hombre…?

− ¡CHIGIIIIIIII! ¡T-TU-U NO J-JUEGUES C-CON M-I-IGO! – se tapó el rostro con sus manos mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

− Lovino… ¿estas… bien…?

− ¡S-si! Hahaha, b-bueno ¿a qué COJONES viene ese cambio repentino de sexo?..

− Yo… nunca… dije… que… fuera… una… mujer…

− Cierto… joder. Pues no sé qué decirte… regale un tomate o chocolate…

− Verdad… gracias…

* * *

Kiku estaba nervioso, se sentía viejo y le dolía la espalda de pensar en cumplir otro año más, se preguntaba que le regalarían esa noche. Sus amigos del EJE se habían puesto de acuerdo en regalarle comida… como siempre…(sobre todo por parte de un italiano).

No sabía muy bien que hacer el día de su cumpleaños, normalmente se quedaba en casa y comía tarta, pero este año era distinto, tenía amigos que le sorprendían (y aterrorizaban), sus hermanos le hacían caso y tenía una pareja… el japonés nunca se imagino teniendo pareja, es más, nunca se imagino que su pareja fuera un griego tranquilo con cambio de personalidad. ''_Pero Heracles__-__san es una persona muy atenta y cariñosa, me alegro de haberla conocido''_.

− ARUUUUUUUUUU!~ − la puerta de la habitación de Kiku se abrió de golpe – FELICIDADES, ARU!

Un chico (aparentemente chica) entró en la habitación con un regalo en sus manos, se sentó frente a Kiku y le puso el regalo en las rodillas.

− Gracias nii−san

− Aru! Espero que te guste.

Kiku dejó el regalo a un lado _''casi se me olvida que en China es de mala educación abrir los regalos delante de la persona que te lo da''_. Le dio un vaso de té al chino. De golpe vio una cabeza que echaba humo lila…

− Nii-san… ¿vienes solo? – dijo tomando un sorbo de té

− Yo que sepa, sí. Ar-

Kiku bajó el vaso y vio un hombre alto que le tapaba la boca al chino con una bufanda.

− Felicidades Kiku, ¿te importa si me lo llevo prestado? – el humillo lila era cada vez más visible.

− Ah… ¿s-si?

− Gracias – se llevó al chino (que pataleaba como un loco) como si fuera un saco de patatas.

''_Nunca entenderé porque nii-__san le escogió…''_ Kiku decidió olvidar la escena. Cogió el regalo y lo empezó a abrir. Sus ojos brillaron como bombillas negras, eran ¡MAQUETAS DE EDICIÓN LIMITADA! , comenzó a montarlas (no tenía nada mejor que hacer).

* * *

Heracles estaba caminando dirección a casa de Kiku, tenía un mini ejército de gatos que le llevaban las cuatro bolsas en las que había metido los regalos para Kiku. Había ido tomando consejos de sus amigos más cercanos; Aceite, flores y pasta, pudin, pasteles con rosas, una camisa en la que pone ''I'M A HERO'', tomates y un pollito de peluche.

Cuando llegó a casa de Kiku ya estaba bastante oscuro (el pobre camina lento). Llamó a la puerta, el japonés abrió la puerta con trozos de pegamento en el pelo.

− Buenas…

− Ah, eh, b-buenas, pasa por favor.

Heracles entró en la casa, lo primero que vio fue el cuarto de Kiku lleno de pegamento y piezas de maqueta esparcidas por el suelo.

− Kiku… ¿qué pasó?

− Nii-san me regaló una maqueta, pero las instrucciones están en chino, y no las entiendo muy bien…

− Deberías… ducharte… yo… limpiaré esto.

− ¿D-de verdad? ¡Gracias! – y dicho esto se entró en la ducha.

Heracles recogió todo en un momento y llamó a los gatos para que entrasen con los regalos.

Kiku salió de la ducha y se encontró el suelo con siete regalos y una tarta con forma de columna romana. Heracles estaba sentado detrás de los regalos con una cajita en sus manos.

− Esto…es demasiado, no tenías que ha-

− Esto… no es… suficiente… para… demostrar… mi amor… hacia ti.

Kiku se acercó a Heracles y le dio un beso mientras susurraba un tímido – Gracias – El griego sonrió, le pasó el primer regalo. Kiku lo abrió, era aceite. SEGUNDO: un gran ramo de rosas tan grande que parecía imposible sostenerlo en sus brazos. TERCERO: un libro de recetas europeo. CUARTO: chuches con forma de rosas. QUINTO: una camisa de un dinosaurio colgado de un árbol, y una hormiga a los pies de este diciendo '' I'm a hero ''. SEXTO: una cesta de sus frutas favoritas. SÉPTIMO: un peluche de un pollito.

No se sabe cuántas veces le agradeció Kiku a Heracles por los regalos. El griego sonrió y cogió la mano del japonés – Te queda… uno – puso la cajita en su mano. El japonés la abrió, era un anillo azul mar y en el interior ponía ''feliz cumpleaños''.

Kiku se tiró a los brazos de Heracles mientras repetía 'gracias' muy rápido. El griego le dio un beso y le dijo:

− Hacía… tiempo… que no oía… ese tono.

Los dos comenzaron a comer la tarta en forma de columna romana. Kiku temía que Francis la hubiera hecho, pero resultó ser una tarta normal y corriente.

El japonés comía emocionado, hacía tiempo que no comía merengue (de pastel).

Un trozo de tarta se cayó en sus pantalones, se apresuró a quitárselo pero no tenía papel. De golpe la lengua de Heracles limpió la mancha, dejando al japonés helado, Kiku miró el reloj ''_23:59:58''_.

El griego le lamió la oreja mientras que le envolvía con sus brazos. El reloj sonó dando las doce, ya no había marcha atrás.

Kiku se estremecía con cada caricia que el griego le daba.

− Heracles-san… aquí está sucio…

El griego se detuvo mientras ponía cara de cachorrito. Cogió a Kiku y se lo llevó al cuarto de baño.

− Aún tienes… pegamento en el pelo ¿debería lavártelo?

−… Si

Encendieron el grifo de la bañera y pusieron el tapón. Heracles le quitaba delicadamente la ropa a Kiku. Una vez desnudo 'miró que no tuviese pegamento por el cuerpo'.

Las manos del griego se movieron por su espalda y hombros, mientras que su boca trabajaba con la del japonés. Al separarse de aquel apasionado beso, las manos se deslizaron por los costados de la espalda mientras que le lamía el cuello.

Cada caricia de Heracles volvía loco a Kiku, una mano se deslizó por la parte interna de los muslos haciendo que este se sobresaltara, las caricias dejaban su piel más sensibilizada.

La lengua de Heracles se movió desde el cuello hasta la entrepierna del japonés. Al pasar por la zona del pecho a Kiku se le pusieron los pelos de punta (sin contar su miembro).

− Heracles-san… el agua…

− Kiku ¿quieres que me bañe contigo? – el japonés se estremeció al sentir el aliento muy cerca de 'ahí'

− Si…

Los dos se metieron en el agua, estaba templada pero no llegaba a fría. La bañera era ancha y larga, pero no era muy grande. Kiku estaba entre las piernas de Heracles y este se 'encargaba' de cierto 'problema entrepiernal'… mientras que le lamía el cuello como si fuera un caramelo.

El japonés giro su cara roja y miró a Heracles. Este dejó que Kiku se moviese, adoptando la postura del caballo. Cuando el japonés se 'sentó' no sintió dolor gracias al agua.

El griego se movía lento mientras decía 'te amo' una y otra vez. El agua templada se empezaba a sentir fría. Kiku botaba salpicando toda la estancia, mientras que Heracles movía a la par sus caderas.

El ritmo de ambos fue aumentando, hasta que Kiku no pudo seguir el ritmo. Heracles se movió por él, mientas que jugueteaba con el blanco pecho del japonés.

El agua se sentía helada, los gemidos salían de sus bocas con cada estocada y retumbaba con las salpicaduras de agua.

Kiku sintió que su mirada se nublaba y que perdía todos los sentidos, de golpe, todos volvieron haciendo que un flujo saliese de él. Lo mismo iba para el griego, que al sentir la presión no pudo evitar 'disparar'.

− Heracles-san estoy lleno de 'pegamento'…

− Tranquilo, ahora te limpio – y le dio un apasionado beso.


End file.
